Teksty: Szkolenie Strażnika
Powrót do spisu misji QUOTES '''Co to jest: '''lista śmiesznych cytatów od twórców gry (w języku angielskim), ukryte w śpiworze '''Gdzie można znaleźć: '''tylko na ekspercie; kiedy skończy się walka treningowa, trzeba wziąć klucz ze stołu i pobiec za partenerem do walki, napotkane drzwi otworzyć kluczem. Quotes from the Dark Team ----------------------------- during the development of Thief: The Dark Project Chris: "I don't feel like a nut. Earlier I had no choice." Mahk: "I should do work. Someone bring me my computer." Tom: "You know, you're lucky I'm not wearing a g-string." Chris: "Yeah, well, it's better to suck half as much." Greg: "...than never to have sucked at all." Mahk: "Woo-hoo! Woo-hoo! I'm the bug fairy!" Tim: "You're half right." Dorian (to Mahk): "Where ya goin' with that pumpkin, son?" Mahk: "Yeah, I just save cows." Doug: "Just think, around November 5th, it will be tragically funny and suicidally grim no matter what." Dorian: "Doncha be quotin' me, ya scurvy land-lubber! Arg!" Randy: "Uh, pirates don't say 'quote.'" Randy: "It could use some paprika." Chris: "Paprika's the happy spice!" Mahk: "I want to take damage, and possibly even shout when I take damage." Dorian: "That can be arranged." Dorian: "You know, I'm wearing tights right now." Tim: "Mahk, you are one queer-ass freak." Mahk: "You know, part of me wishes that that's the first time someone's told me that this week." Mahk: "I don't know which flow brushes to delete. I suggest you just blast them all and let God sort them out." Dorian: "When am I going to start kicking it's ass?" Laura: "Seven to ten days." Dorian: "But it's been seven to ten days!" Laura: "Then you're starting to kick it's ass." Mahk: "Why don't we all just Xerox our asses and ship THAT?" Mahk: "So Laura says that my ranting is Environmental Sound and not Speech." Tim: "What's that buzzing noise?" Dorian: "It greatly affects one's workflow when one dies." Mahk: "Guns don't kill people, _slay events_ kill people!" Tim: "Where does the player arm come from?" Mahk: "Well, there's a mommy player arm and a daddy player arm.." Tim: "...and they both love each other very much. And the daddy player arm has a seed..." Tim: "It may be that he finds the sound of the arrow entering his body slightly suspicious." Mahk: "Qu'est-ce que c'est le frequency, Kenneth?" Doug: "Is map.pcx you?" Mahk: "Uh, it's not _identically_ me..." Doug: "Well, I didn't mean it in the 'is map.pcx in his office' sense". Mahk & Doug: "You're a Newtonian grinder!" Chris: "I'm a what?" Mahk: "It's like an organ grinder, but without the monkey." Dorian: "You should have five servings of fruit a day." Ken, endearingly: "Dorian, you're MY fruit of the day." Tim: "We want the endgame to be the climax of the mission. And you can't sustain a climax for 45 minutes. At least I can't." Doug: "It may be stupid, but it's a well-oiled stupidity." Tim: "It has a certain 'Je ne sais quoi', but I don't know what it is." The Management: "The team bananas will be kept in my office until they ripen, so that Mike doesn't eat them. Thank you." Nate: "I had four of these to BIG cup full of coffee today, and actually saw and spoke to God...and he likes how the project's going." Laura: "My arm won't come off!" Tim: "It all came down to sheep." Tim (to Kate): "I revoke your brain!" Kate: "Your arm's only physical when you're thinking about it." Tim: "There are no 'licking' attacks in this game." Kate: "It's an unnatural thing to get back up from the dead anyway." Mahk: "The physics system is a harsh mistress." Randy: "Dorian is literal about everything." Dorian: "No I'm not...'everything' is too strong a word to use." Dorian: "Nobody uses the word 'ruly'." Tim: "I know, I'm just feeling gruntled." Dorian: "Next thing you know, you'll be plussed." Kate: "It's his butt that has the velocity." Mahk: "Yeah, I get killed all the time, these days." Greg: "Hey! Where'd the humans go?" Tim: "I'm very wary of the dangers of stacking objects, myself." Guard: "Enough dancing!" Dorian: "More singing!" Greg: "There's a fine line between serenity and ennui." Mahk: "If you're talking about me, I didn't touch the brain." Tim: "It's like fingernails on the chalkboard of your soul." Doug: "In my level, I've been using a bush and a rolling pin as a lockpick." Mahk: "The quote list sure isn't going to help me convince my mom that I'm not gay." Kategoria:Teksty